


Lan Wangji Is A Horny Slut

by Silvarbelle



Series: Head Empty, Only Horny [2]
Category: the untamed
Genre: M/M, if you hate it blame me, if you love this praise Pak, lwj is a filthy minx much to wwx's delight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvarbelle/pseuds/Silvarbelle
Summary: Literally, what it says: LWJ is a horny slut for one (1) Wei Ying; courtesy, Wuxian.
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Series: Head Empty, Only Horny [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922680
Comments: 11
Kudos: 349





	Lan Wangji Is A Horny Slut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pakhnokh](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Pakhnokh).



> Pure smut just to smut. Yeehaw! Thanks go to Spycopoth for the beta of both fics.

Lan Wangji is a horny slut.

It was his own private joke against everyone – even his husband.

“Oh, the venerable Chief Cultivator; the Light-Bearing Lord, the Second Jade of Lan – so elegant, so refined; such a gentleman, beyond compare!”

Every time he heard something like those words, Lan Wangji indulged in several naughty thoughts of making love to Wei Ying and leaving him absolutely wrecked.

Today: he’d heard such effusive and obsequious flattery that he couldn’t leave it at simple fantasy.

Once his various duties and meetings as Chief Cultivator were finished for the morning (heavens help him, there were more waiting for the afternoon), Lan Wangji issued an order that he was to not be disturbed until the session reconvened later. He waited until he was alone before he stood up. The convenient writing desk he’d been seated behind had served as a decent cover, but if anyone were to walk in on him at this moment, there would be no mistaking his state of arousal.

Fortunately for him, he encountered no one on his way; first, to the Jingshi and then up into the back hills of Cloud Recesses where Wei Ying had said he would be. Sometimes, Wei Wuxian would attend the cultivator meetings, but most often, he preferred to distance himself from the tedious gatherings.

Today was one such day and so up into the back hills Lan Wangji went in search of his beloved husband.

Before long, he heard the sounds of flute music; specifically, the tune of _Wangxian_ – _their_ song; that he’d long ago composed for Wei Ying. Hearing _Wangxian_ coming from Chenqing… as always, Lan Wangji felt that he could fly on the strength of his joy and adoration alone; no need for Bichen. Wei Ying had once told him that the song was with him constantly – that he was often humming it, thinking of it, listening to it in his mind and heart if not actively playing the melody.

Wei Ying had told him that the song went hand-in-hand with thoughts of his Lan Zhan.

Lan Wangji was not a man given to dramatic emotion, but he’d felt perilously close to falling to his knees and weeping that day. To know that he was so cherished by a brilliant, beautiful man like Wei Ying… to know that there was someone in this life that accepted Lan Wangji without reservation; took his devotion and returned it in full… to know all this was comfort and peace that he felt all the way to his soul.

His thoughts were not peaceful now. 

Lan Wangji was ready and willing to fuck his Wei Ying at any given minute of any given hour of any given day, but he generally kept his horny state under control. He loved sex – he loved having sex with Wei Ying – but dignity and elegance were necessary things if one wanted to be taken seriously. Plus, he had a job to do and it could not be done by making love with Wei Ying.

Unfortunately.

However, after five hours of constant sexual thoughts, he was wild with need and propriety be damned.

He followed the sounds of _Wangxian_ now; tracked the music to the source and there – there was his beautiful Wei Ying, sprawled up against a large rock, his hair teased by the breeze generated by nearby waterfalls, his feet bare; his boots set nearby. Wei Ying was relaxed, his posture loose and indecent as always by Lan standards.

He was perfect by Lan Wangji’s standards.

The music broke off as Wei Ying spotted him; the flute falling away to reveal that beautiful mouth unfurling into a wide, bright smile that outshone the sun.

“Lan Zhan!” called Wei Ying, lifting an arm and waving enthusiastically. He got to his feet as Lan Wangji strode right at him. “Lan Zhan! Ah! Do you have time to spend with me? I’m so glad—mmph!”

His words broke off as Lan Wangji caught hold of him and pulled him into a kiss. There was a moment’s stiffness, due entirely to surprise, and then Wei Ying relaxed into his embrace. This was the best moment of every kiss with Wei Ying: the moment when he was _allowed_ ; when Wei Ying granted him permission to exist in his space, to share breath and lips and tongue with him, and even did so with the most greedy, happy little sounds. 

Lan Wangji couldn’t help pulling Wei Ying close. He couldn’t help holding his husband tight; couldn’t control the joyous fervor of his gluttonous grasping. He got to _have_ Wei Ying! _He_ was the one Wei Ying chose to allow this with!

Lan Wangji felt it was reasonable for him to be somewhat enthusiastic.

Wei Ying laughed as he was held close and kissed hard, kissed hungry. Lan Wangji kissed him through the laughter and guided Wei Ying carefully over the landscape, heading towards one of the waterfalls. Soon enough, they were sheltered behind a curtain of water, away from any prying eyes that might possibly come looking for either of them despite Lan Wangji’s edict.

Wei Wuxian grunted at the impact when his back met the rough rock wall of the cliff the water was falling from. He laughed again and tossed Chenqing to the ground beside them – and then gasped, arching into his husband when Lan Wangji got his mouth against the slender column of Wei Ying’s neck.

“Ah, Lan Zhan…!” he groaned, and then gasped again, shivering, at the sharp nip to his skin. 

Wei Wuxian cooed at the tender lick that soothed the sting; gasped _again_ when that lick brought Lan Zhan’s lips against his neck. He groaned his lover’s name, stretching his neck as long as he could, desperate for that hot, wet mouth sucking biting kisses into his skin. He tangled his hands into his Lan Zhan’s hair and held on, his legs spreading, his hips rolling with every hot sip and suction against his neck.

“Lan Zhan…!” he cried out, breathless.

Lan Wangji shuddered at the sound of _need_ in his Wei Ying’s voice. Nothing was better than this: Wei Ying _needing_ him. Nothing was better than being what Wei Ying craved; what Wei Ying needed to make him feel good.

No, not true; there was only one thing better.

Wei Ying.

Lan Wangji bit his lover’s neck again, sucked hard, and then slid his mouth up until he captured Wei Ying’s and kissed him while he untied the belt looped around Wei Ying’s trim waist. The black leather was flung away and the black silk sash also wound around was discarded.

“Lan Zhan!” Wei Ying sputtered, and then laughed. “Really? Out here? How forwa— _Lan Zhan_.”

Wei Wuxian’s robes hung open from his slender, strong shoulders which were braced back against the rock wall. He watched, mouth hung open and breath bated, as his Lan Zhan dropped to his knees before him, his own wet mouth rushing along the length of his torso in a sweet slide of lips on skin while his hands ripped black trousers down to bare feet.

Lan Wangji didn’t hesitate. With his hands gripping Wei Ying’s ass, he opened his mouth and took Wei Ying’s hard cock inside.

Wei Wuxian threw his head back on a wild cry, his entire body arching wildly, controlled only by his lover’s grip on him. His feet scrambled and stuttered against the ground and his hands went to the other man’s head, seeking stability while his brain was destroyed.

Lan Wangji lavished loving, wet attention on Wei Ying’s cock. He rubbed with his tongue; licked and sucked, stroked with his lips – and then, he pulled off and spun Wei Ying around to face the rock wall.

Wei Wuxian grunted as he caught the rock wall and barely kept his face from cracking nastily against it. He made a fussy sound and tossed his head to flick his hair out of his face; shook a foot to dislodge his discarded trousers.

“Lan Zhan,” he ground out, “what are—?”

All noise – all _thought_ – stopped in the instant Lan Wangji’s tongue slid up between his cheeks.

When he’d turned Wei Ying to face the wall, Lan Wangji had pulled the robes from his husband’s body and tossed them aside. Wei Ying was clad only in his long, black hair that clung to his damp back while he clawed at the rock wall. Behind them, only the falling curtain of water shielded them from anyone who might walk up on them.

Not that they cared at the moment.

Wei Wuxian was mindless in his delight; mouth wide open as squeals and groans pulled from his throat. His fingers clenched and dug at the rock in frantic rhythm, matching every swirl, swipe, and thrust of Lan Zhan’s tongue. He cried, overwhelmed; his hips rolling frantically backward, his thighs trembling and threatening to fail.

Lan Wangji pulled back; drew his tongue up Wei Ying’s gluteal cleft, and then kissed his way up the other man’s back, biting through the fall of silky black hair, until he got to Wei Ying’s neck. He nestled close, nuzzling into Wei Ying’s neck, all while he loosened his own robes and shoved his trousers down to his knees.

“Want you,” he growled, and pressed his face closer against his lover’s neck. From his sleeve, he pulled a small vial of oil that he’d stopped at the Jingshi for. “Spent all morning thinking of Wei Ying.”

“ _Hnnnggghhh_ ,” whined Wei Ying, and he shoved back against Lan Wangji.

Fierce pleasure and pride burned hot as sunfire in Lan Wangji’s chest. _He_ had done this. _He_ had reduced this most eloquent and loquacious of men to the most inarticulate expressions and sounds. 

A deft flick of his fingers opened the vial and the oil spilled, slicking him. He tossed the vial aside and slide his fingers into Wei Ying’s cleft, and then _into_ him. He teased his husband open, stretched him pliant, all while listening to the beautiful song of Wei Ying’s pleasure as moans and cries spilled from that wide, wet mouth.

Moments later, Lan Wangji used those same oil-wet fingers to slick his own erection and guide himself into place. His muscles coiled, tightened, and then released in a hard thrust upward.

“Oh – Lan – _Zhan!_ ” burst from Wei Wuxian. 

His head snapped back, crashing against Lan Wangji’s shoulder. His hands jolted up, clawing towards the air for a moment before smashing into the rock wall again. His chest heaved as he struggled for air.

He was so hard he _hurt_.

Lan Wangji nuzzled hard against his lover, shuddering his pleasure at the tight, hot clasp around his hard cock.

“Need you,” he admitted. “Need Wei Ying _always_.”

With that, he set his teeth in the curve where neck met shoulder and bit down even as he lunged with his hips, beginning a hard and fast rhythm inside Wei Ying.

They did not have nearly as much time as Lan Wangji would have preferred. He had enough time to fuck Wei Ying senseless and then take care of his partner before he had to go back to work.

He would make every moment count.

He curled his oil-slick hand around Wei Ying’s erection and gripped tight; allowed the back-and-forth motion of their hips to work the hard length through the slippery grip of his hand. He drove himself in and out of his lover, delighting in the perfect sheath of tight-wet- _hot_ around his aching prick and the punched-out pleasured sounds spilling unchecked from Wei Ying’s throat. He shifted his teeth to a new place on Wei Ying’s shoulder, bit down, stroked _faster_ , fucked _harder_ —

They came within an instant of each other: first Wei Wuxian and then Lan Wangji. Wei Wuxian _screamed_ ; a guttural howl of bliss as his mind and his balls emptied all at once in a powerful orgasm. Lan Wangji’s mind went blank, too, and when awareness returned he found he’d crushed Wei Ying into the rock wall and was still riding into him with languid thrusts, chasing the lovely, lingering sensations of his climax.

“Nnnngg,” Lan Wangji managed to say. 

He pulled his mouth from Wei Ying’s shoulder; licked his lips and teeth, tasting blood. Looking down, concerned, he found he’d just barely split the skin. He worried, sometimes, that someday he’d well and truly savage his beloved Wei Ying.

But that day wasn’t today.

At least not now.

He licked the teeth prints he’d left in Wei Ying’s shoulder; pressed into his lover one final time and then carefully withdrew.

“Wei Ying,” he said hoarsely, and stepped back.

Wei Wuxian collapsed.

Faintly alarmed, Lan Wangji caught him and guided him down to the ground. He found that Wei Ying was still conscious – was, in fact, looking up at him with a soft smile and eyes that spoke of being utterly wrecked.

Lan Wangji smiled. He knew this mood. He’d managed to fuck Wei Ying peacefully numb.

He bent and pressed a soft, loving kiss to his love’s mouth and then laid him down on the ground.

“Wait a moment,” he ordered, and then stood up.

He was proud that he managed to move gracefully despite his own trembling, weak legs. 

Lan Wangji put his clothes back into place and then gathered up the spent oil vial and secreted it in his sleeve again. Then, he gathered up Wei Ying’s clothing.

He managed to get Wei Ying into his red under robe; his black over robe, and that was all he cared to accomplish. Belt, sash, and trousers were slung over a shoulder and then Wei Ying was scooped up into his arms. He crouched down again to gather Chenqing and then stood again to finally emerge from behind the waterfall.

A quick stop to gather Wei Ying’s boots and then they were heading down the path towards the Jingshi.

A few minutes before their home came into sight, Wei Wuxian gave a luxurious sigh and a stretch, knowing that he was securely held in his husband’s arms. Lan Wangji would sooner drop Bichen than him.

Snuggling against a broad shoulder, he hummed and said, “Lan Zhan.”

That was it, but it was enough.

Smiling, Lan Wangji pressed a kiss to his love’s head. “Wei Ying.”

Fortunately, they encountered no one and soon enough they were in the Jingshi. Lan Wangji settled Wei Ying in the bed and then gathered the necessary supplies to clean him up and treat the bite on his shoulder.

As soon as he was finished, Wei Wuxian slung his arms around Lan Wangji and pulled him down into a lazy, luscious kiss.

“Stay?” Wei Wuxian murmured, drowsy, content.

“Can’t,” Lan Wangji replied, regretful. He scattered kisses over Wei Ying’s face. “More meetings. I must go.”

“Mmmm.” Wei Ying smiled up at him, mischievous and loving, and Lan Wangji’s breath caught with intense delight. “I’ll see you later tonight, then, my lovely Lan Zhan.”

He flashed a wink at his husband, took another kiss, and then settled back in the bed to get some rest.

Lan Wangji took a few moments to adore the sight of his beautiful lover and then tucked the quilt over Wei Wuxian before taking his leave.

When he resumed his place in the office for the rest of the meetings, he was as impeccable in appearance as always, with none the wiser that he’d spent a happy hour having hot, frantic sex with his favorite demonic cultivator.

A sly little smile curled one corner of Lan Wangji’s mouth.

(end)


End file.
